dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman-Prime
Superman-Prime is from a parallel Earth called Earth S-Prime, an Earth without heroes. On this Earth, their are similar attributes to both Earth S and the Real World in which Superman along with all other heroes were powerless citizens, forced to live out their lives like everyone else. Earth S-Prime was greatly damaged as a result of Zoom's attempt to wipe out the Multiverse, which thanks to the efforts of the Flash was thwarted. However, even though Zoom's plan failed, some universes were able to be damaged by the attempt such as Superman-Prime's universe. As a result, though the universe was not destroyed, its foundation of powerless heroes was altered so that heroes may rise and claim powers such as Kal-El. With his newly awakened powers, Kal-El created the name Superman to use as an alias while he performed feats for the world as his Earths greatest protector. Over time, his convictions and morals become twisted and warped, with the death of the woman he loved Lois Lane and along with everybody else he knew as a result of Zoom's effects on his Earth. Though the planet initially remained intact albeit with a devastated foundation, Kal's world soon began to destabilize and ultimately be destroyed courtesy of Zoom. Since his powers were so similar to his Earth S counterpart, while everyone else on his Earth died, Superman lived and was puled through a dimensional breach to Earth S. After arriving on Earth S, Kal-El began to learn about this Earth and the fact that it also had a Superman. But after weeks of observing this Earths Superman, Kal-El came to realize that he was ill suited to hold the mantle, and that he himself is the only one worthy to hold the mantle of Superman, and so began calling himself Superman-Prime. Prime firmly believes that becoming Superman is his destiny despite the fact that he has become a psychotic and murderous criminal. His overwhelming strength, speed, and ruthlessness make him one of the most dangerous foes that any hero has ever faced. Biography Early Life Kal-El was born as the son of Lara and Jor-El of the planet Krypton of a universe similar to that of Supergirl's, designated Earth S. When Kal-El was just a baby, his scientist father made a grave discovery. Jor-El learned that Krypton's way of life would soon come to an end with the destruction of the planet. Jor-El brought his concerns to the Kryptonian Science Council, but rather than offer solutions, they politicized the pending travesty and locked themselves in committee. In the meantime, Jor-El labored to find a way to save the people of Krypton. Working alongside his scientist wife, Lara, they designed a ship that would allow their son to be transported across a great distance from Krypton to a world with a yellow sun. When Krypton was starting to experience its destruction, Jor-El placed his son inside of the ship, and programmed the ship to travel across the universe to the planet Earth. Kal-El eventually arrived on the planet Earth, with his ship crashing in a Kansas settlement. There Jonathan and Martha Kent discovered the abandoned toddler, and they decided to adopt him and raise him as their own, giving him the name Clark Kent. Powers and Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: Prime's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Prime's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Prime's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength many times over. * Energy Absorption: Superboy-Prime can absorb yellow sun energy to give himself superhuman powers. This power differs from that of other Kryptonians. Prime's absorption is far more efficient than any other Kryptonian's, giving him much greater power, but he burns through it at a proportionately faster rate. Prime's body is also not limited to processing only yellow sun energy, as he was able to absorb the green light of willpower with similar effects. Though he may be able to absorb other energy types, only yellow sunlight and willpower energy have been confirmed to boost his power. * Heat Vision: Prime can generate beams of intensified heat from both of his eyes. His heat vision is strong enough to melt through titanium and even more durable metals. His heat vision also generates concussive force, which can repel opponents away from him and injure opponents. This force is strong enough to kill even a shielded Green Lantern with ease. * Super-Hearing: Prime's hearing is sensitive enough to hear sounds from almost any distance. He can even hear sound through the vacuum of space. * Enhanced Vision: Prime's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ** Radar Vision: Prime can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies, which allows him to dodge radar signals to avoid detection. This also allows him to see the auras generated by living things. ** Telescopic Vision: Prime can perceive objects at great distances. The range of his telescopic vision is unknown, but he can see objects from at least several hundred miles away. This ability operates independently of normal vision and can be activated or deactivated at will. ** X-Ray Vision: Prime can perceive X-rays at will to see through various objects. He cannot, however, see through objects like lead that block X-rays. ** Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ** Infrared Vision: Prime can perceive infrared rays, letting him see in darkness and detect heat signatures as if he had night-vision goggles. He can even use this power in total darkness, but it is less effective. * Flight: Through an act of will, Prime can fly without the aid of wings or other navigational devices. His maximum speed is unknown, but it is far faster than light. He has traveled light-years in the blink of an eye and flown throughout the universe. In the Infinite Crisis saga, he could travel through time by using speed alone, rather than the vibrational technique that Barry Allen, Bart Allen and Jay Garrick use to move in time. * Invulnerability: Prime is extremely durable under a yellow sun. He has blocked attacks from most heroes in the DC Universe, flown through a red star while it was draining his powers without injury, fought two Supermen at once, and even survived attacks from the Anti-Monitor with moderate injury. * Superhuman Stamina: Prime has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process; however his base physical structure still does need to process food stuffs as well as has the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that his superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. * Superhuman Strength: Prime has near infinite physical strength under his own original superhuman levels, which are present in all of his other physical abilities as long as he is charged by yellow solar radiation. Fully charged, Prime has repeatedly shown himself to be able to move entire planets out of their orbits at will and has defeated multiple attacks by fully charged other dimensional Kryptonian counterparts to himself at his regular "charged-up" levels. He is strong enough to kill powerful enemies by accident like he did with Wildebeest and Pantha. * Superhuman Speed: Prime is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. While not nearly as fast as the Flash, he is able to exceed light speed and break the time barrier. ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes * Super-Breath: Prime can generate a concentrated gust of wind from his mouth capable of freezing matter within a limited range, as evidenced by him freezing several Green Lanterns to death while fighting them off in space and even freezing Red Star after he had powered up. * Regenerative Healing Factor23: Like all Kryptonians, Prime possesses a healing factor that enables him to heal instantaneously from virtually any injury. The full extent of Prime's healing factor is unknown but when he was being beaten by a horde of Superheroes on Earth he recovered instantaneously from his wounds upon coming in contact with yellow sunlight. Superman's healing factor is capable of repairing and regrowing cells, tissues and organs that have been damaged or destroyed, so if Prime possesses the same powers as Superman at an even greater level it stands to reason that Prime's healing factor is even stronger and more efficient. It is unclear if Prime's healing factor will stop his ageing process after he finishes growing or simply slow it down but like Superman his healing factor can enable him to live indefinitely if he resides under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight. Prime's healing factor also keeps him in optimal health and makes him immune to all diseases, infections, contaminations, corrosives and radiation (with the exception of the radiation found in Red Solar Energy which drains his powers). Abilities * Intimidation * He has at least basic knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. * Magic Immunity: Unlike most versions of Superman, Prime is completely unaffected by magic. This was seen when he was only minimally effected from a blast from Black Adam, stating that it only "tickled" him. The same effect happened when he was attacked by Mordru. * Power Mimicry Immunity: Prime possessed an ability to nullify the effects of others trying to duplicate his powers. This was shown when fighting Amazo replying that "trying to copy my powers.....wrong!!!!"[citation needed] * Kryptonite Immunity: Krypton of Earth-Prime's universe—unlike other versions of the planet—was swallowed up by its sun Rao, rather than destroyed in an explosion that might have created Kryptonite, so there is no known Kryptonite that can affect Prime. Prime, as well as Superman of Earth-Two, has been shown to be immune to the Kryptonite of the New Earth Universe. Presently, there is no known existing variant of Kryptonite that originates in the current reality that can effect Prime. It is unknown if Kryptonite from any of the other known 52 universes or antimatter universes can effect him. An artificial variant was created in the Legion of Super-Heroes' time that had an effect on Prime. It is unknown at this time if it would kill Prime or merely irritate him as shown. Equipment * Solar Armor: Super-charging armor that kept his power levels at their maximum even inside of non yellow sun solar systems. While imprisoned by the Flashes on an alternate Earth, Superboy-Prime builds a power suit modeled after the Anti-Monitor, which collects and feeds him yellow solar energy, to maintain his power levels even when exposed to a red sun. Although he claims to have made it himself, Bart Allen remembers him stealing it following his escape. It is destroyed when the two Supermen fly Superboy-Prime through Krypton's red sun. After his escape from Oa, Superboy-Prime is given a new power suit built by the Sinestro Corps. This suit was destroyed by various heroes during the Sinestro Corps' invasion of Earth. Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians Category:Legion of Doom Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Earth S-Prime Category:Warlord Category:Dictators Category:Serial Killers